


Don't Fall!

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly at Step Aerobics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fall!

Kelly walked in, a bounce in her step. “Hey Sierra, Laura, Michelle.” She waved a hyper wave.

Laura shook her head in fond exasperation. “How much sugar have you had today?”

“Not that much; it’s just been a good day.”

“Well, that’s good to hear Kel.”

Kelly turned around, a smile on her face. “Hi Robert. How are you this fine day?”

Robert chuckled. “Obviously not as good as you.” Robert gave Kelly a strong hug which the young 22-year old happily returned. “You’re going to put that nice energy into class, right?”

“You bet. I’m ready to work it.” Kelly exclaimed loudly, making laughs break out nearby.

Robert squeezed her shoulder before moving to the front of the room. With five minutes left before class started, he was seen fiddling with his music player and testing out his headset. When the clock struck six on the dot, Robert’s voice could be heard throughout the room. “Okay, time to start. Anyone new to me? Or new to step at all?” No hands went up. “Wonderful, I see we’re all pros. Get behind your steps. We’re going to start with a warm up, march starting with your right foot. One, two, three.”

Kelly fumbled a bit throughout the routine, rolling her eyes at Robert’s devilish smirk. He changed the routine a bit which wasn’t unusual for him. Unfortunately, the new choreography had a lot of turns, all going in one direction. Kelly’s stomach felt like it was going to come out through her mouth. Towards the end of class, she had just done an L-step and two lunges, and as she was doing her reverse turn step, the world tilted and Kelly stumbled. Her knee hit the step as Kelly’s hand went to her forehead. She begged the world to stop moving.

Hands moved to her back in a gentle massage. “You okay?”

Kelly nodded, but regretted the motion instantly. “Just a bit dizzy.”

“Go get some water; you’ll feel better.”

Kelly did that and was able to finish the class without taking another fall.

As he class was packing up, Robert came over to Kelly. “You doing okay now?”

Kelly sighed. “I’m fine. I just wish I could get through one class without losing my balance.”

Robert patted her on the back in sympathy. “Just keep trying.”

Kelly rolled her eyes at the usual words before leaving the gym and going to her car.


End file.
